Haunted Park Hysteria
by Ij500
Summary: The turtles, Po, Viper, and Crane go to an abandoned amusement park. They try to help an art curator get down from his trap and they learn about a secret organization is going on. Now they have to find out what it is and put a stop to it.
1. A Call for Help

**A Dark Park**

**Author's Note: I don't own the characters or the Cluefinders game story, but i do own the OC characters.**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

It was night and me and my brothers were at the Bash with our friends Po, Crane, and Viper. We were playing poker and making bets. Po was at the bar drinking Mountain Dew, and Crane and Viper were dancing. The best night of our lives. (Also, we brought Laptrap with us, but he insisted on hiding in Donnie's messenger bag.) When it was time to go, we left and decided to head for home. "Aww, Raph beat me at Poker again." "I always do, dingus"

"But how in the world were you able to top off our cards everytime? It just doesn't make sense" Donnie said

"It doesn't have to make sense, that's just how it is shell for brains" Dannie replied "Now that behavior i could get use to"

Oh Raph. Po and the others came up to us, but they didn't bring good news. "Guys, there's an emergency."

"What's the problem?" Then he handed me a pair of Binoculars and told me; "look in the direction of the abandoned amusement park" So i looked and saw an S.O.S signal.

"An S.O.S. signal, someone needs help" I said "From the abandoned amusement park, i heard that place is haunted" Mikey worriedly said. SMACK "There are no such things as ghosts, you idiot"

"Besides, the real the park was abandoned was because of Seismic instability" Donnie blandly said. But Dannie didn't understand those last 2 words. "Seismic instability?"

Viper: "Earthquake dangers"

Crane: "Too bad they shut the park down, they had state-of-the-art animatronic robots there"

Then Laptrap popped out of Donnie's bag. "So what am i, chopped liver?"

Me: "Guys, focus. We have to go to the park and rescue someone in need. Let's move Cluefinders"

Raph: "Still a lame name if you ask me"

Mikey: "No it's not, Raph" SMACK "OW"

**Dannie's P.O.V.**

When we got to the park, I pulled out a flashlight and so did Po. Then we saw signs that said 'Danger' and 'Keep out'. Almost like somebody didn't want us to be here. Then i stepped on something squishy and it freaked me out. "Ah, what is that?" Then lights went on and showed a clown with his tongue coming back in his mouth, then his teeth closed. "What was that about this park being haunted?" Then the clown laughed.

"Yikes"

Mikey: "Whoa, I thought clowns were supposed to be friendly"

Viper: "This is undoubtedly the entrance"

"But it's locked. Oh, too bad. I guess we'll have to leave"

Leo: "Which is why we're going to get it opened up"

"That's what i'm afraid of"

Crane: "All we have to do is fill in the space with the puzzle pieces on the ground"

Me: "There's also a control panel over there"

Leo: "If we turn it on, it should help us out"

"_Hehehehe, yes? Can i help you?, heheha"_

Me: "Yikes, that didn't sound too friendly" Once we put in the pieces, the clown used his tongue as stairs for us to get inside the park.

Mikey: "Cool"

Raph: "Yuck"

Laptrap: "Yeh"

Crane: "Let's go" It was even darker in the park. When we got to the drop tower ride, we stopped.

Leo: "Now let's find out where that S.O.S. came from. If we search-"

"_You there, i say. Did you say that you saw my S.O.S.?"_

Me: "Who's that?"

"_I'm up here"_

Raph: "What the"

Viper: "I recognize you. You're Jacque Ramone, curator of the art museum" A black bear, art museum curator. Never saw that coming

"Why yes i am"

"I really admire the work you've done to bring priceless art to the museum."

"I can see that you are a young lady with impeccable taste, why thank you so much"

Mikey: "But dude, what are you doing up there?"

"Well, I-I'm not really sure. As i was leaving the museum this evening, i was apprehended from behind and blindfolded. I must've blacked out and when i came to, i found myself sitting at the top of this ride, unable to get down.

Me: "Uncomfortable place to be trapped if you ask me"

"That, my dear boy is an understatement"

Raph: "But why would anyone want to kidnap you? I don't get it"

"Believe me, i'm as mystified as you are. Is there a way that you could help me get down from here?"

Po: "Of course, rescuing people is what we do"

Me: "I don't think we can climb this thing"

Viper: "He's right, the metal is too smooth to hang to."

Crane: "Well, we have to get him down somehow"

Me: "I have an idea, what if we turn on the power supply? Then, we can get the ride going and get him down"

"I say, excellent idea"

Leo: "Okay, we have a plan. Dannie, you and the others and Laptrap will search for the power plant and turn the power on. We'll go investigate and find out who kidnap Mr. Ramone and why."

Crane: "We can use the red videophone to keep in touch and update each other on our progress"

Po: "We can use my bag to store anything we need or find"

Laptrap: "Well, if you insist. Remember, if anyone gets tired or needs to see a map use me."

Donnie: "Got it, see you on video"

"Oh many thanks my young friends. By the way, just who are you?"

Viper: "You mean you don't recognize us? We're the Cluefinders"

Po: "Yeah, haven't you seen our website?"

So now we have to find the power plant and turn on the power. But, with the park out of power, we won't be able to see much or where the power plant is. But no matter, we'll just have to focus on finding it. Hopefully, the others won't get into any trouble.


	2. A Dark Park and Clues (part 1)

**A Dark Park part 1**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Crane: "Okay so just like Leonardo said, we find the power plant and get the park back up and running. That shouldn't be so hard"

Po: "Well yeah, but given the fact that the park is dead of power, we won't be able to see much around the park"

Dannie: "Don't worry Po, we'll be able to handle a dark park"

Viper: "Well we can't if we just stand around here talking all day along, let's go"

So they did just that. Along the way, they ran into one of the robots Crane mentioned earlier. It looked like a giant vending machine and it had some sort of key objects in it. Also, it was laid out in the form of a grid. Crane then said: "What in the world, this looks a giant vending machine"

Po: "Bummer, i'm out of change"

Dannie: "Don't look at me, I don't have an allowance either"

"Uh, maybe we can work out a deal"

Viper: "Crane, this must be one of those robots you mentioned earlier"

"Uhh, i'm stuck, i'm stuck i'm all jammed up. Can you help me, please?"

Dannie: "What do we have to do?"

"Pick a color and a shape and press the bottom button. Match the colors and shapes to the locations of the jams on my grid to make them fall."

"Deal"

Which is exactly what they did. They had to choose from 5 colors: red, blue, purple, yellow, or white, and 5 shapes: triangle, heart, circle, diamond, or star. Once they chose a combination, they pressed the button to see where it would pop up. But they only had 10 combinations limited to make. What's worse when the number hits 0 and _all_ of the jams aren't out, the machine resets itself and they have to start over from square 1 again.

Dannie: "Did the machine re-jam itself?"

Crane: "No, but the machine can only make 10 combinations before it jams up again. We have to be careful with this one, guys"

Once they got all the jams out, the machine jumped for joy on the inside because it's jams were gone. "OH, that's great. Thank you, thank you, here's your reward"

Po: "What is that?"

Viper: "Looks like part of a key"

Crane: "It's also an important part of this mystery, let's pack it up."

But the machine got all jammed up again, and if the gang helped it they would get the rest of the key. "Oh yes, you did it again. Here you go"

Dannie: "Cool, another piece"

Then again. "You got another one"

Po: "Yes"

Then the last piece "Hey, you've done it. You've freed my jams, and here's your last reward"

Crane: "Thank you, let's move on"

"Uh oh, I can feel my circuits tightening up again. OOOHHH"

But they got what they wanted and left. Just then the videophone came on and the turtles had some news for them.

Mikey: "Hey guys, this just in"

Crane: "Hi mikey, what did you guys find?"

Raph: "Well apparently, there are fresh footprints in the park"

Dannie: "How is that possible, this place is supposed to be abandoned"

Leo: "There's more to the story, we can't figure out what made these footprints _and_ they don't look human"

Laptrap: "Oh great alien footprints. Let's get out of here"

Donnie: "Laptrap, there are no such things as aliens"

Crane: "Alright we'll keep a sharp eye for anything out of the ordinary thanks for the tip guys"

Then right after that, Dannie heard something behind him but didn't see anything (mostly because he couldn't with the power off in the park) "Um guys, did you hear something?"

Po: "No"

Crane: "Nothing"

Viper: "Nada, why? Should we have heard something?"

"Just be quiet for a few minutes" Which they did. At first they heard nothing, but then a noise suddenly bursted out of nowhere. "That right there, that's the noise I was telling you guys about"

Po: "Well we heard it, but I don't see anything"

Crane: "Not me"

Viper: "Me neither"

"Well definitely not me. I guess we'll have to come back when we power up the park and see what's making that racket"

Viper: "Then let's get on it"

**Po's P.O.V.**

We moved on after hearing that strange noise back there and came across a big booth. It was dark so there really wasn't much to see, but there was a gun station, 3 creatures (I think), a rocket, and a round ball (again, too dark to see much) and another robot standing there. "Step right up, try your skills, win a prize"

Me: "Whoa, did you hear that guys? He said 'prize'"

Crane: "Po, we don't have time for games right now. We have a job to do"

Viper: "Come on Crane, let's give it just one shot"

"Okay"

"The prize will help you in your quest, so step right up and do your best"

Dannie: "In that case, let's do it. What do we have to do to win?"

"5 objects will appear, one after another. Choose the object that's different from all the other objects in the group. The next time it appears, try and hit it with a paintball. If you get 4 out of 5 correct, i'll give you a prize."

Me: "Piece of cake, i'll take care of this one guys"

Crane: "Hold on a minute. What does he mean by '4 out of 5'?"

Dannie: "Look up there Crane" He was pointing towards some yellow lights right above the stand. "Those show how many groups we get correct and wrong. If it's green=correct, red=wrong. So we have to get 4 out of 5 correct"

Viper: "What about 5 out of 5?"

"You'll still win the prize, kids" So then, I walked up to the cannon and turn it on. Right after that, objects appeared 1 by 1. Like the robot said, we have to hit the object that's different from all the rest. The 1st group was made of diamonds, but I didn't see what was different.

Viper: "Po, I know which one it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the 4 each had one side missing but not the last one. It had all of its sides."

I looked again and saw the difference. "Oh, thanks Viper" The next group had half of a diamond. "These, I know which one will look different." So then I hit the object with a paintball. We kept going till we got all 5 groups correct. "You've done it, you've won the prize. Won't you stay and try to win another?"

Me: "I'm game, let's bag this prize first"

Dannie: "Also, it's a piece of another key"

So we put it up and I took another go. We were gonna keep going till we got all the pieces. "Another winner, but it may be as easy the next time around. Care to try again?"

Viper: "I'm up for it"

Then again "3rrd time's the charm. But don't stop now, you're on a roll"

Me: "Man am I stoked for this"

Then one final time "Ingenious eagle eye. You're the BIIIIG winner, and here's your last prize"

Dannie: "Alright"

Crane: "We're done here, let's move on" Once we put the pieces together, I grabbed the videophone and we left. Not too long after, the turtles called us again.

Leo: "Hey guys, listen to this"

Dannie: "We overheard some sort of communication. Unfortunately, we didn't get a good recording but here's what we have"

Then they played their recording; _"Wh... ing? I TOLD YOU, DON'T LEAVE THE... SON OF... GONNA GET EXPOSED TO THE AIR...DRY UP AND LEAVE...AND THEY'RE GONNA GET RUINED. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU... DI.. THIS... ME. I TOLD YOU PEO... TO COME ON... GONNA GET RUINED AND THEY'RE GONNA BE WORTHLESS AND NOBODY'S GONNA PAY FOR THEM."_ (that's only what _I_ could make out of from the recording)

Dannie: "Whoa, sounds like she's having a bad day"

Viper: "Yep, and this proves that we're not alone."

Crane: "See if you can pinpoint this person's location. I'm sure she can tell us more about what's going on here"

Laptrap: "Oh no, SCREAMING ALIENS. This is worse than I thought"

Man, Laptrap is such a big baby. We kept moving and explored more of the park, but things are getting more and more creepy and weird at the same time. Whatever is going on around here, we'll see to it and put a stop to it. I just hope the others don't get into any trouble while we're all looking around the park.

**That's where part 1 will end for now. Don't forget, I'm still open to ideas from you guys don't be afraid to send in your ideas. I would really appreciate it if you did give me some ideas.**

**Please Review**


	3. A Dark Park Revived

**A Dark Park Revived**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

After the last transmission, the gang kept moving on and soon they discovered a bunch of crates in a storage unit.

Viper: "Well, what do we have here? This is strange."

Dannie: "What part of this park hasn't been strange, Viper"

"No, look over there. There are boxes with the words 'Luna Supply Co.' on them."

Po: "Do you think they have anything to do with the lunar eclipse we heard about earlier today at school?"

Crane: "I highly doubt that Po. Let's just keep moving, Mr. Ramone is waiting on us."

So they went on and came across a big track. Next thing they know, a bunch of cars come out of the blue and then directions show up.

Dannie: "Whoa"

Po: "What's this?"

"Yo, i'm Washbot. I wash the cars on the bumper track, but i've got problems now. Want to help me, i'll make it worth your while"

Crane: "What do we have to do?"

"You place cars in my mouth see, in the correct order then I wash them."

Viper: "How do we know what order is correct?"

"I'll tell yah, i'll place the instructions on the board next to my head. You load them right, I dish out a reward. Got it?"

Po: "Got it"

So they loaded the cars right and then the machine closed up.

"Hey thanks, you 4 are hot. Here's your reward, you earned it."

Viper: "We did, and we'll take it" So they took the key part and bagged it up. They were gonna do the same thing like with the other robots, stay there to collect the rest of the key parts. So they worked on the second group of cars. "Hoo, we're on a roll now. Another reward comin up"

Po: "Yes"

Then the 3rd group of cars

"We've got some clean wheels baby, payment comin up."

Viper: "Payment received"

Then the 4th group of cars for the last reward

"Whoa you cleaned up the last of the cars and cleaned me out. Last reward comin up"

Crane: "Let's get it and get movin"

So they bagged it up and moved on. They went back to where the crates were, but this time took a turn behind theme and they saw another robot with crates and a train of some sort over the crates.

"I am Cratebot I must load cargo. My batteries are low and I could use- use some- some- assis-"

Po: "Was he trying to say 'assistance'?"

Dannie: "Yes po, he needs help"

"I load cargo, cargo falls off. I load cargo again, cargo falls off again. Bummer"

Po: "I think he's supposed to load the crates onto that elevator over there"

"Correct. Help me, I will reward you. Each word in the stack has to be exactly the same as the word below it, but with one letter added or one letter taken away"

Crane: "Maybe if we help him, we'll get some help in powering up the park" So once they loaded the crates, Cratebot checked their work and then said: "If a crate falls out, that means it didn't fit there. Have another try" Then, 3/8 didn't fall out of the elevator.

Dannie: "How, just HOW?"

So then they tried a second time and it worked. "Thank you my friends, I could not do without you. Here is your reward."

Viper: "A piece of a key, let's get more guys" Right after they put it away, the elevator shot up and shoved all the crates into the train. Then the train left in the blink of an eye. "As long as you are here-, more crates to load" Then the robot jumped in the truck, drove off, came back with more crates and when he stopped, the exhaust pipe bursted a big cloud of smoke.

Group: (coughing)

Dannie: "Can't (cough) see"

Crane: "Can't (cough) breath"

Then the smoke cleared and everyone got better

"Better" Everyone said and then helped out again. "Once again you've-, take this as my thanks"

Then a 3rd time (as you know) "You... solved...-, thank you again"

Po: "We uh, appreciate your kind words"

Then they got the last piece by helping out 1 last time "Excellent, you have earned my last reward" Then after that, straight to the power plant they went. Along the way there, they saw a truck outside of the park. It was open, but too dark to see anything.

Viper: "Po, you see this too right?"

Po: "Yeah, except it's too dark to see much. We'll have to come back later on when we power up the park."

"Okay, well let's remember that it's here when we come back"

"By the way, what's a truck doing here?"

"No clue, Po. But we'll get some answers eventually"

So then they went to the drop tower ride and Mr. Ramone saw them. "So are you people helping me or?"

Viper: "We're working on it"

Then the power plant was the very next stop. Crane told them to grab one key and split up to make things easier. Dannie and Laptrap went to the generator on the far left, Crane to the mid left, Po to the mid right, and Viper to the far right. But once they each got inside, they saw a bunch of shapes with a diagram and a lever.

Dannie: "Aw shell"

Po: "Seriously?"

Crane: "This is ridiculous"

Viper: "What kind of machine is this?"

So they each put the shapes back where they belong and flipped up the switches. When all 4 of them were up, the park relit right before everyone's eyes.

Dannie: "Alright, we did it"

Po: "Look, there goes Mr. Ramone" Then the ride suddenly came down "WHOA-NOOOOOOO" The force of the landing was so sudden, he was still in shock. But then, he recovered, got out and stood up. He then pulled himself together, but instead of thanking the gang he waved and then left.

Viper: "Hey, Mr. Ramone, wait up!"

Dannie: "Isn't he going to thank us or anything?"

Crane: "He should, we saved him and got him down from the ride."

Laptrap: "What kind of man isn't?"

Dannie: "Really weird if you ask me. I wonder-" Then the red videophone came on.

Donnie: "Hey guys, we saw the power come back on. Good going, but-"

Laptrap: "Well, at least someone appreciates us."

Leo: "Huh, what are you talking about?"

Crane: "Never mind that, what is it?"

Mikey: "Well Uhh, remember that woman we heard yelling earlier?"

Dannie: "Yeah bro, what about her?"

Raph: "We've been spying on her and followed her into the park's haunted house"

Po: "A haunted house? What's it like in there?"

"Until a minute ago, dark. But big guy, that's not why we're calling"

Donnie: "Unfortunately, our target detected our presence" Then the brothers looked at Mikey and he got nervous

"What, I didn't mean to... a-a-and it was dark so I tripped and-"

Leo: "What Mikey is trying to say is that she caught us red-handed"

Raph: "And to make a long story short, she trapped us in the haunted house"

Dannie: "Oh mikey, always getting into trouble"

Mikey: "HEY"

Leo: "Guys, we're locked in one the rooms deep in the house. Not only that, we heard her lock all the other rooms as well. Plus, it's a maze in here. We need you guys to rescue us, okay?"

Viper: "Don't worry, we'll find you guys"

Laptrap: "A haunted house? OH NO, I do not want to go there"

Po: "Come on Laptrap, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't have one"

Dannie: _"I'll be sure to tell Donnie that, and with a little fine tuning you won't have to worry about that any longer after that."_ he thought to himself, but onto more important matters about the rescue. "You know everyone, something really weird is going on around here. Someone kidnaped Mr. Ramone and trapped him at the top of the drop tower ride, now you 4 are trapped in the park's haunted house. Plus, Mr. Ramone ran off without saying thank you at all and these robots creep me out"

Crane: "Never mind that, we need to get the guys out of there. Let's get those keys and find that haunted house."

Leo: "Thanks guys, we're counting on you"

Po: "You got it"

Crane: "Let's split up, we'll get the keys and meet up back here at this spot. Alright?"

Viper: "Yes"

Dannie: "Got it"

Po: "Roger that"

Laptrap: "NO WAY" Then Po grabbed him and said: "Laptrap, our friends need us and you're not getting out of this that easily"

Dannie: "I'll help Washbot with the cars" Then he took off

Viper: "Dibs on Vendingbot, the big vending machine robot"

Crane: "I'll take Cratebot, and you take care of the cannon game Po"

"Yes, I wanted that one. You're coming with me Laptrap"

Dannie: "Also, if you notice anything weird or unusual, let us know as soon as we all get back."

So the group split up to collect the keys needed to rescue their friends while working on the mystery. Something weird is going on around the park, and the gang will discover things they didn't see back when the park was out of power and it will be surprising.

**This mystery is almost put to bed. As soon as the guys collect the keys, rescue the turtles, and figure out what's going on, this mystery is over.**

**Please Review**


End file.
